Hermione and the Weasley Brothers
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: A series of six oneshots that tell a little bit of Hermione's friendships with each of the Weasley brothers.
1. Bill

_**Hey guys, I'm back :) So here is my newest idea.. A series of six one shots that are about Hermione's friendship with each of the Weasley brothers. Each brother has his own chapter - therefore six chapters. They can be read in any order. They will be posted in chronological order from Oldest to Youngest brother (which is the way I wrote them) but if you'd like to read them in order that they happened in my head then read them: (George, Percy, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ron) So anyways here is the first chapter that I wrote and I hope you like it :)**_

_**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. :/ **_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review. :)**_

**Chapter One: Bill**

They first met when she was fourteen and he was twenty-three. She was his youngest brother's best friend and the brightest witch of her age. He loved talking to her, she was brilliant, and she didn't find his stories about curse-breaking in Egypt at all boring.

"Bill," Hermione said, walking down the stairs to the living room where Bill was sitting on the couch, "I've been thinking about that curse that we talked about last night. You know the one that you had problems with. What was it called again?"

"It didn't have a name, that I can recall, I'd never seen anything like it. But it was a difficult one, the most difficult one I've ever dealt with," Bill replied, sitting up a little straighter, "But what about it?"

"Well, I was trying to think of another way to break the curse, an easier way, in case you ever came across it again," Hermione answered, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"And what did you come up with?" Bill looked at her curiously.

"Well that's just the thing, I haven't been able to find anything. I've looked through every book I have on curses and counter-curses. Mr. Weasley even let me look through some of his books, but I still didn't find anything. Which was frustrating, so I thought some more and figured out that it was probably the most simple curse you'd ever seen which was why it was so difficult," Hermione explained.

Bill nodded, "But that doesn't make any sense. If it was so easy, then it shouldn't have been that hard to crack."

"But, it does make sense. Listen, since you were so used to breaking all these really difficult curses, a simple curse would stump you. You would be going through the same process with the simple curses as you do with the difficult curses then it would take longer to break. The ancient Egyptians that cursed that tomb were really geniuses," Hermione explained.

"Well, I think I understand what you're saying," Bill said, a little confused.

"No, you don't," Hermione laughed, "If you did you wouldn't be looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Bill asked, with the same confused look on his face.

"Like that," Hermione smiled, mimicking his 'confused face.'

"I don't look like that," Bill smiled, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Uh, yeah, you do," Hermione giggled, sticking her tongue back out at him.

"I do not," Bill whined, sticking out his bottom lip and giving her puppy eyes.

Hermione shook her head and giggled, "I'm just going to go, now," Hermione said walking away.

"It was great talking to you too, 'Mione," Bill smiled at her retreating back.

Bill would never admit it, but he had a slight crush on the bushy haired, bookworm, know-it-all, fourteen year old, best friend of his younger brother.

**...**

_**Please hit that button that says review and let me know what you think (unless you are going to wait until you finish the whole thing, then that's okay)**_


	2. Charlie

_**Here's chapter two (: I hope you like it, it was a little more fun to write than Bill was **_

_**P.S. I do not own these characters - they all belong to JK Rowling :/**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)**_

**Chapter Two: Charlie**

"Hey, Charlie," said fifteen-year-old, fourth year, Hermione Granger.

"Hey, Hermione," Charlie replied. He had brought the dragons for the Triwizard Tournament so he was back at Hogwarts.

"So how was your trip with the dragons? Anything eventful happen?" Hermione asked, she sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"It was a pretty good, but very long, trip. Nothing eventful happened at all, the dragons were pretty much sedated the whole trip, so it was a very boring trip," Charlie said, standing awkwardly behind her.

"Charlie, don't just stand there, sit down. I don't bite, I promise, well usually," Hermione said, scooting over, winking at him.

Charlie's heart skipped a beat at that wink, but he sat down anyway, "So what about you? Anything new with you? How's school?"

"I'm good. Nothing too new, just trying to balance being friends with Ron and being friends with Harry with neither of them talking to the other at the moment. And school is good, fun, I'm learning a lot. Do you think if I just locked Ron and Harry in a room together and let them duke it out, that they would become friends again before one killed the other?" Hermione rambled.

"Hermione, you're fifteen, why don't you take some time to enjoy being a teenager? And as for your Ron and Harry locked in a room plan, I don't think it will work that well, they are both stubborn they would probably starve in there before they became friends again," Charlie smiled.

"You're right, they probably would starve," Hermione giggled, "Speaking of starving, here, eat." Hermione handed him a piece of toast.

"Thanks," Charlie said, taking a bite out of his toast, "Mmm, you do the best job of handing a person toast that someone else makes. Really, it's delicious."

"Quite the charmer, you are," Hermione laughed, shoving him slightly.

"One of my many assets," Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, or something like that," Hermione smiled. She turned away from him to look at the other people in the Great Hall. She smiled triumphantly at the jealous looks the others were giving her, "Hold still," she said reaching out, "Your hair's messed up." She reached out and ran her hand through his hair 'fixing' it.

Charlie shivered slightly under her touch. He looked around the Hall to see the girls that were all glaring at Hermione. He smiled at them then turned his attention back to Hermione.

Charlie took Hermione's hand in his, which surprised her but she played along. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You are getting some mighty scary glares from some overly jealous girls that I've probably never talked to."

"I know, it's crazy right?" Hermione whispered back.

"Yup, crazy, so play along," Charlie whispered. Hermione nodded.

"I've got to go check on the dragons, make sure they're still doing okay," Charlie said, sitting back a little bit, taking her other hand, and looking into her eyes.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Hermione smiled.

"Deal," Charlie smiled. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. As she drew back from the hug, she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her, seeing an opening without consequences, and whispered, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione replied.

Charlie leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. When he drew back, Hermione smiled and kissed him one more time.

"See you later, Charlie," she said, standing up and walking away.

Hermione smiled as she walked away. She didn't realize how many signals she was sending Charlie that were absolutely driving him crazy. Charlie found Hermione funny, cute, smart, and surprisingly easy to talk to. Problem, she was seven years his junior and his youngest brother's best friend, he could never do anything about it.

**...**

_**Unless you are waiting until you've read every chapter to review, please hit that review button :)**_


	3. Percy

_**This one is my second favorite chapter in this story. It was really fun to write Percy this way (considering this is only the second time I've written Percy) I really hope you like it as much as I do :)**_

_**P.S. Unfortunately, I still don't own the rights to Harry Potter, no matter how many pennies I throw in the wishing well :P**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review**_

**Chapter Three: Percy**

She was the first girl that Percy Weasley ever had a crush on. She was intelligent and fun to talk to, but he knew that she would never go for him. She was far to young for Percy to really have a relationship with, being four years younger than him. And Percy was a prefect, he could never have a relationship with someone so young.

"Hey, Percy, I was wondering if you could help me with something," she said, setting a book on the table in front of him and sitting down.

"Sure, what'd you need, Hermione," Percy replied, looking at her, then glanced at the book on the table, "Transfiguration? What do you need help with?"

"I'm having some problems transfiguring my beetle into a button. I was wondering if you could tell me what I was doing wrong. Professor McGonagall gave me a few beetles to practice on," Hermione answered looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Sure, why don't you show me what you're doing? That way I can correct you," Percy said, closing his book and pushing it aside.

Hermione took the jar of beetles out of her bag and set it on the table. She took a single beetle out of the jar, pointed her wand at it, muttered the spell and waved her wand. The beetle only did half the transformation into the button, seeing as the button still had legs and was trying to get across the table.

"Okay, well I see what you're doing wrong. Try waving your wand like this, a little less exaggerated," Percy said, showing her the movement, he muttered the spell, pointing his wand at the beetle-button on the table, transfiguring it back into a beetle, "Here try again."

Hermione pointed her wand at the beetle again, muttered the spell while waving her wand (in the less exaggerated way that Percy showed her) and looked expectantly at the beetle. Before her eyes the beetle's legs seemed to disappear into its body; its body flattened and changed into a hard, black plastic; and two holes formed in the back. She smiled at the button, picking it up and turning it over in her hands.

"Really? It was that easy? I was only over-exaggerating the wand movement? Wow, now I feel like an idiot," Hermione said, still smiling at the button.

"Don't feel like an idiot, it's easy to over-exaggerate wand movement when a spell is new to you," Percy said taking another beetle out of the jar and placing it in front of her, "Here, have another go."

Hermione transfigured all the beetles in the jar, just with the little suggestion from Percy to change the wand movement. After she finished transfiguring the last beetle, she pick up all her buttons and placed them in the jar, while Percy eyed her curiously.

"I'm going to take Professor McGonagall her beetles back," Hermione smiled at him.

Percy nodded, standing up beside Hermione. He smiled.

"Thanks for the help Percy, I appreciate it," Hermione said smiling at him, "I mean it, you're the only person I can come to and not feel like an idiot."

"You're welcome, Hermione, I love helping you. It makes me feel like I'm really helping the younger students, not just bossing them around," Percy told her.

"Well, I'd better get going. Thanks again, Perce," Hermione said, smiling at him. She stood on her tip-toes planting a kiss on his cheek, before turning and walking out of the library.

When she was gone, Percy moved his hand to his cheek, touching the place Hermione had kissed. He smiled dreamily after her before turning back to his book.

**...**

_**Please hit that button below that says review :) It would make me happy to get some real feedback on this story. How can I grow as a writer if I don't get feedback from my readers? Thanks in advance.**_


	4. George

_**I wasn't quite sure where to head with George and Hermione so I started writing and this is what came out (well most of it - I did edit it and everything) so I hope you like it :)**_

_**P.S. I really wish I owned a Weasley twin - or a Weasley boy in general, I'm not picky ;) - but sadly, I don't they belong to JK Rowling **_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review. It would make me very happy to see a**_[Review Alert] _**in my inbox. I got one just a little bit ago for another story of mine and I got really excited. **_

_**I also want to say a quick thanks to all of you have reviewed any of my stories. It would take to long to go through and find all your names but you should know who you are. So THANK YOU!**_

**Chapter Four: George Weasley**

He first saw her on the Hogwarts Express - she had burst into the compartment he was sharing with his brother Fred, his best friend Lee Jordan, and a few other people - rambling about a boy who had lost his pet toad.

He smiled at her, telling her that he hadn't seen a toad but he'd keep an eye out for it. She smiled back at him, showing her slightly large front teeth and thanked him as she walked out of the compartment.

George had been intrigued by her confidence to bust into a compartment full of older, teenage boys, whom she had never met. Truth be told, he had been slightly intimidated, because he knew that he could never go into a compartment full of people he'd never met.

"What did she say her name was, again?" George asked looking at his friends.

"Hermione Granger," Lee Jordan answered.

"Hermione? Hmm, that's a strange name," George said, pondering the name of the girl. The name was definitely strange, just like the girl was. He was in a trance until the food trolley came down the corridor.

He stepped out into the corridor to look out and see if maybe the girl would come back. However, when he looked to the left, on the floor he saw a toad. Assuming that no one else had brought a toad to school, because honestly toads were a little lame, he figured that it must have been the toad Hermione was looking for. He quickly picked it up, peeked his head into the compartment to tell his friends he was going to take the first year back his toad, and walked slowly down the corridor looking carefully into every window to check for Hermione

Finally, near the end of the train, he saw her. He opened the door carefully, smiling at the first years, the toad still in his hand. Hermione looked up at him curiously as he stepped inside.

"Hi, I'm George Weasley. Hermione came to my compartment earlier looking for a toad. I found a toad and wondered if it was the one you were looking for," George said easily, holding the toad out to the young boy to his right that had stood up and reached for it.

"Trevor!" the boy exclaimed, looking at the toad excitedly, "Thank you George!"

"You're welcome - what's your name?" George replied.

"Neville. Neville Longbottom," the boy answered, smiling, and held out his hand to George.

"You're welcome Neville," George said shaking the boy's hand, "Well it was great meeting you, but I've got to get back to my friends. Neville try not to lose that toad again, not everyone will be as friendly as I was about it."

Neville nodded feverously as George retreated from the room. Hermione stood up and quickly followed George out into the corridor.

"George?" Hermione said following him.

"What?" George replied in a soft voice, not mean, just like he was in a hurry.

"I wanted to personally thank you for finding Neville's toad. I know it means a lot to him, but it means a lot to me too. Not many students would keep an eye out for a toad, let alone bring it back to its owner after finding it. It was really nice of you," Hermione said smiling at him.

"Yeah, well I am usually a nice person. A slightly obnoxious trouble-maker maybe, but still a nice person. Besides, I know if it had been my pet missing, I would want someone to find it and bring it back to me," George said smiling back.

"Me too," Hermione replied, "Well thank you." She reached out and hugged him quickly.

"It was no problem, really," George said, blushing slightly, "It was good to meet you."

"It was good to meet you too," Hermione replied, "I should probably get back in there

"Yeah, I need to get back to my friends," George said, "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, blushing. She turned around and walked the short distance back to her compartment and entered it. George watched her until she was back in her compartment before heading back to his own seat.

Hermione was intriguing and cute, a little strange but confident, and she was compassionate about others. George found himself crushing on her for a while, until she became friends with his brother, then George knew nothing would ever come of him and Hermione. Then George found himself just wanting to be her friend. If he couldn't date Hermione, he still wanted a way to talk to her and be close to her.

**...**

_**If you're waiting until you read it all to review then disregard this and sing to yourself (may I suggest Granger Danger from AVPM? lol) If you aren't waiting then please review and let me know what you think :)**_


	5. Fred

_**Okay so this is my favorite chapter of this story. Be warned, if you are emotional, you may want to keep a tissue or two with you, as I almost cried writing it so you may be likely to cry reading it. I really hope you like this chapter as much as I do **_

_**P.S. I do not own any of these characters. The amazing JK Rowling owns them, I'm just playing with them for a little bit. I will return them when I'm done.**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review**_

**Chapter Five: Fred **

He was on his way to the Hospital Wing, carrying a small bunch of flowers, for his weekly visit. He was trying to be sneaky, afraid of what his friends would do if they saw who he was visiting.

He entered the Hospital Wing, heading straight for her bed. Madam Pomfrey noticed him and nodded as he changed the flowers in her vase. He sat down beside her and stared at her face.

"I wish you were here, Hermione," Fred Weasley whispered to the petrified form of Hermione Granger. He smiled weakly, thinking of all the trouble he'd gotten into the past week.

"I got in trouble for _trying_ to curse that Draco Malfoy kid. He was walking with his friends to class and I heard him say something about how he was upset that you weren't the muggleborn to die, except he used that nasty word that I won't repeat. I didn't even have time to comprehend what I was doing before I had grabbed my wand and pointed it at him. Lucky for him I didn't have the words out of my mouth before Professor Flitwick stepped out of his classroom and disarmed me. I got detention for trying to curse Malfoy, but while I was sitting in detention, Professor Flitwick told me he didn't want to give me detention but he had to because otherwise Snape would have found out and given me detention himself. I just wish Professor Flitwick had been about thirty seconds later so I could have cursed Malfoy," Fred told her, taking her cold, hard hand in his own.

"You know, it's hard to go to the common room after everyone has gone to sleep because I know you won't be there. You can't imagine how many times I've thought of sneaking down here after hours just to see you, but I know you wouldn't want me to do that because I could get attacked by whoever did this to you, or get caught by a teacher and get into some serious trouble," Fred whispered, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Madam Pomfrey keeps trying to tell me that talking to you is pointless because you can't hear me. But I don't care, knowing that I get to see and talk to you once a week is the one thing that keeps me going one day to the next," Fred said quietly, wiping the few tears that had fallen away from his eyes.

"I really wish you could hear and respond to me, Hermione, I miss hearing your voice. You wouldn't think that you'd miss just hearing someone's voice, but you do when you can hear it. Sometimes, when I'm in the Common Room late at night, sitting at that table you sat at to do your homework, I think I hear you saying things to me. I know it's not you though because it's things you would never say to me," Fred choked out, the tears flowing steadily now.

"I wish you would say those things to me though, the ones I hear in my head, because they are the things I would like to say to you. But I can't say them to you, no matter how much I wish I could, it would make things so much easier," Fred whispered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Hermione, I really miss you. I really hope the staff figures out who or what is attacking the students soon, so they can get rid of it," Fred sniffled, wiping his eyes again.

"I keep asking Professor Sprout when the mandrakes are going to be ready. She didn't care when I was only asking once a week, but I've started asking her basically every day and it seems to annoy her. I can't help it though, everyday I ask her means the mandrakes are one day closer to being mature. And the closer the mandrakes are to being mature, the closer the Mandrake Draught is to being brewed. The closer the Mandrake Draught is to being brewed the closer it is to getting you, and everyone else who was petrified, back to normal," Fred coughed slightly as he tried to stop crying.

Madam Pomfrey quietly walked in, set some tissues on the table beside Hermione's bed and walked away, leaving Fred to talk to Hermione in private some more. Madam Pomfrey had told Fred that Hermione couldn't hear him but he still insisted on coming up once a week to talk to her. Madam Pomfrey knew it made Fred feel better so she let him do it. She even kept other visitors for Hermione out of the room until Fred was done talking to Hermione. Madam Pomfrey knew Fred cried pretty much every time he had come to talk to Hermione and she was the only one to ever see him do it.

"Hermione, I really wish you could hear me," Fred said quietly, blowing his nose, "Because I really feel I need to tell you something, and I'm going to tell you, but it would go better if you could react to what I'm about to say. I also wish I could work up enough courage to say this to you when you are not in a petrified state, but I can't."

Fred stood up, knowing his visit was over, and kissed her cold forehead. He smiled weakly at her, wiping the tears from his eyes with the tissues Madam Pomfrey had brought. He looked at her sadly, with a longing look in his eyes, and whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

With that he turned and walked to where Madam Pomfrey was, to let her know he was leaving, and to have her get rid of the red puffy eyes he had obtained from crying. Madam Pomfrey smiled pitifully at him, muttered a spell to get rid of the puffiness, and handed him a Chocolate Frog. Fred took it gratefully, knowing it would make him feel a little better.

"I'll see you next week," Fred said as he passed Hermione's bed on his way out. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure if Fred was talking to her or Hermione.

Only two people ever knew of the way Fred felt about Hermione: Fred himself and Madam Pomfrey. Neither of them ever said anything, and Hermione never knew the way she made Fred feel when she talked to him, or hugged him, or acknowledged him at all.

**...**

_**So... I would really appreciate it if you would hit that button that says**_review_** with cursor and type a message for me about what you thought of this chapter/story it would be very much appreciated :)**_


	6. Ron

_**Here is my last chapter in this story. This one is really short, but it was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**P.S. I do not own these characters :/**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review**_

**Chapter Six: Ron**

Ron had insisted Hermione sleep on the couch cushions. She had argued until realizing it was pointless. Ron was not going to let her sleep on the floor, so she laid down on the couch cushions to make him happy.

After a few hours, Ron was still awake, he was so nervous about the upcoming adventures that he could not get to sleep. He looked over at Harry who was sound asleep, and drooling just a little. Ron then looked over at Hermione, who was also asleep, but was thrashing about in a restless sleep. Every few seconds she would whimper in her sleep, Ron assumed she was having a nightmare. Not knowing what else to do, Ron reached over and took her hand in his. He used his thumb to trace patterns onto her hand, trying to soothe her without waking her up.

It seemed to work, because after a few seconds of Ron tracing the patterns on her hand, Hermione stopped whimpering and then slowly quit thrashing about and became still.

Ron smiled at her, keeping her hand in his so she could sleep, and watched her. He still wasn't tired so he spent some more time watching her sleep. He found her adorable when she slept, more adorable than he usually found her. Her mouth was open and her breathing deep and even. Every so often she would let out a slight snore, but it wasn't loud.

Ron watched her, amused, then realized this was the perfect moment to confess to Hermione what he had felt since the middle of the school year last year. He shifted slightly, and smiled at her sleeping form.

"Hermione, I know I should probably tell you this when you aren't asleep, but I can't bring myself to do it yet so I'll tell you now," Ron whispered so soft it was barely audible, "Hermione, I love you. I love you more than anything else. I wish I could tell you this during the awake hours but I can't, I'm too afraid you'll reject me and now Harry needs us to focus on helping him, no other distractions."

He looked at her, hoping she hadn't heard anything, before repeating, "I love you, Hermione."

He then became quiet, still rubbing his thumb in patterns on her hand. Before he knew it, his eyelids began to droop and he stifled a yawn. A few minutes later, he was asleep, snoring loudly, with a smile on his face. He slept the whole night with a smile on his face.

**...**

_**So whether you read this in the order I posted it or in the order it would have happened in the books this is your last chapter. So now that this is over, please go hit that review button and leave me a review. While you do that, I'll just be sitting here singing to myself waiting for them to come to my email..**_

_***sings* **"Here I am face to face, with a situation I never thought I'd ever see; it's strange how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less, than beautiful to me; seems like my eyes have been transfigured, something deep inside has changed; they've open wide but hold the trigger; this could mean... DANGER!" _

**_P.P.P.S. I also do not own the lyrics posted above :)_**


End file.
